the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time All Grown Up IX: The Great Flood
The Land Before Time All Grown Up IX: The Great Flood is a 2027 ninth theatrical animated film and movie in The Land Before Time All Grown Up series. Voice Actors * Elijah Wood as Littlefoot * Hayden Panettiere as Cera * Tara Strong as Ducky * Tom Kenny as Petrie * Mitchell Whitfield as Spike * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tippy * James Arnold Taylor as Chomper * Grey Delisle as Ruby * Dorian Hardwood as Mr. Thicknose * Tracy Rowe as Avisy * Tabitha St. Germain as Casta * Taye Diggs as Hanther * Kyla Pratt as Para * Kristin Chenoweth as Mauisa * Chantal Stand as Rhaba * Jeff Bridges as Rhabdo * Erika-Shaye Gair as Jaxara * Phillip Corlett as Lambeo * Alexander Matthew Marr as Cortho * Jon Ham as Jaxgan * Jane Lynch as Coryta * Walt Dohrn as Lamson * Craig Robinson as Hooty Plot The Great Valley has been having lots of sky water (rain) creating too much paddles of water, and Littlefoot and his friends, Cera, Tippy, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby see parts of the valley full of water and have to wait until the sky water stops. In the morning of the Great Valley, the gang sees all parts of the water all over the ground and then they meet a young feathered flyer (Avisaurus) named Avisy who flew all the way from nowhere and then Mr. Thicknose and the dinosaurs starts having a meeting about the sky water that's gonna keep coming including a huge storm that will hit in 3 days. As the gang are about get tree stars, they discovered something part of the valley like a huge like full of lots of water and knowing that the sky water will fill it up and cause a flood in the valley and tries to warn everyone, but then a cloud appeaered and cause the sky water to come down that cause them to be separate from their valley when they slipped and fell into the water and went down the falling Water (waterfall) and they entered in a another part of the land where it will be flooded and have to find a way to get back home before the huge storm of sky water will fill up the big wall of rocks that will break. After the gang begins to find their way back home, under the falling water there were a pack of swimming sharpteeth (Dakosaurus, Dolichorhychops, Geosaurus, Kronosaurus, Leptocleidus, Liopleurodon, Prognathodon, and Trinacromerum) smells their scents and begins to follow them and tries to eat them. Back in the Great Valley, Mr. Thicknose and the herd are worried that the young one will get caught in the flood in a different land they're in. When the gang tries to find a way to get back to the valley, they stopped at a lake to cool down until the meet a furry swimmer (Castorocauda) named Casta and a feathered Swimmer (Hesperornis) named Hanther who were swimming under water. Meanwhile, when Ducky arrived to the part of the lake, she was about to cool down to swim until she meets a brown female swimmer (Paurasauralopus) name Para who all alone and Littlefoot arrived to see how's Ducky doing until he meets Para and the gang arrived along with Casta and Hanther and Mo made them his friends and the gang allows their new friends to join them to avoid the flood. As the gang and their new friends enters a creek in the canyon, they, encountered a the swimming sharpteeth who followed their scents and them separated and they managed to escape from them by staying on dry land and Mo was able to jump over the rocks that blocking the water and continued their journey. After escaping from the swimming sharpteeth, the gang finds themselves in a forest where they meet a swimming Longneck (Mauisaurus) named Mauisa who Petrie thought she was a rock a tries to find her way back to the big water after the she was drift from it and the gang helps her as the begin their journey, and then they stop to rest during the night and they now have 3 more days before the flood. In the morning before 2 days of the flood,the gang and their friends continues to find their way to get Mauisa home, and then they stopped to get water and then discovered 3 young dinosaurs (Jaxartosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Corythosaurus), named Jaxara, Lambeo, and Cortho, and meets a migrating herd of crest heads (Jaxartosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Hadrosaurus) along with others dinosaurs (Rhabdodon) who all trying to escape from the flood, and their leader, Rhabdo along with his daughter Rhaba. Back in the Great Valley, Mr.Thicknose, Archie, and the others are worried that Littlefoot and the other only have one day left for the flood to begin soon. In the afternoon far away from the valley the gang and the others joins the herd around the circle as they are welcomed and begins to travel with them so they can avoid the flood that's happening tomorrow. As morning begins, the gang and the herd are almost to the bridge that goes up to avoid the flood and sees the big water and Mauisa is surprised that she's ready to go back to her home, meanwhile Chomper spotted the dark gray sky clouds meaning there's gonna be lots of sky water coming down, and wall blocked by rocks starts to fill up by the sky water starts breaking a causing a massive flood and the dark sky clouds begins to spread as a warning and the gang and the dinosaurs starts to get to the top to be safe, and then the flood heads towards the dinosaurs and the sky water caused a mud slide causing Littlefoot and the others to be separated from the herd and Avisy was caught in it, and the gang fells into the water and encounters the swimming sharptooth, and Mauisa swims to the rescue to save them along with Mo, Hanther, and Casta, and Para who still on the bridge with Chomper spotted 2 swimming sharpteeth going after their friends and Chomper jumps in to save Spike and Tippy and Petrie, and Para finally jumps in to save Ducky and Mauisa was able to save Ruby and Cera and get them back to dry land, Para and Ducky made as well and Chomper and Spike and Tippy and Petrie were able to get away from one of the swimming sharpteeth, and Littlefoot tries to get to dry land but one of the swimming sharpteeth drags him, but Littlefoot was able to escape and one of the swimming sharpteeth swims towards him but missed and bump into another and Littlefoot was able to take one of them down by tricky them by causing them to smash into a wall and caused the rocks to collipes on them and Littlefoot was able to get to the surface and one dry land. As the gang and the herd are safely on dry land, the big water starts filling up and Littlefoot notice that the rocks are blocking the water to the big water and tries to remove them before the flood keeps filling up and was able to move the rocks with the gang's help all the rocks stars falling down allowing the flood to head straight for the big water and the water starts going down. After the flood was over Mauisa was reunited with her family and say goodbye to her friends as she and her kind swims off, and the gang starts saying goodbye to the herd and they all with home with their new friends. When the gang finally return home to the Great Valley, Mr. Thicknose was glad to see them okay and the gang welcomes their new to their new home as new members. New Creatures * Feathered Flyer (Avisaurus) * Furry swimmer (Castorocauda) * Feathered Swimmer (Hesperornis) * Swimming Longneck (Mauisaurus) Swimming Sharpteeth * Dakosaurus * Dolichorhychops * Geosaurus * Kronosaurus * Leptocleidus * Liopleurodon * Prognathodon * Trinacromerum Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Movies